Survive Now to Live Later
by naylorftfletcher
Summary: Jonny has been through a tough operation, but will Jac be there to help him through?
**A/N: I've wanted to get back into writing again (though revision should be my main priority right now) so I came up with this little one-shot of my favourite pairing. It's not the best, but after a year or so out, it'll do.**

She never thought that her day would end up being in HDU facing her daughter's father. He was lying there, IVs in both hands and an oxygen mask over his face. He'd recently came out of a tricky operation, the odds that he would survive seemed slim; but he was a fighter and she knew that he would get out of it.

After staring at his broken face for some time, she noticed that his eyes started to flutter. "Jonny?" There was so much relief in her voice. She knew that he would pull through and would live to see another day.

"Um...what...where?" He replied slowly as he got accustomed to his surroundings after being unconscious for over 5 hours.

"Don't try to speak, you've just had a major operation."

"Jac?" He was surprised that she was at his bedside considering how their last meeting went.

"Yeah, it's me." She didn't really know how to respond, so all she did was take his hand in her own and sit on the side of the bed, where he'd made room for her to sit somewhat comfortably.

There was a pause of an awkward silence as they didn't know where they stood with each other, they were civil for the sake of Emma; but both wanted a lot more than that. The only problem was, they didn't know the other one still had feelings.

"Why did you get into this mess, you idiot?" Jac questioned, she knew that he'd been in a fight; what she didn't know was how.

"Well, I thought I was being a good friendly citizen, you know saving an elderly woman being robbed. What I didn't know was that I would be caught in the firing line." Jonny replied.

"You just had to play the hero didn't you?" Jac retorted "Clearly you didn't think this situation through."

"Well when do I think anything through?" All Jac did was smile.

Both soon lapsed into a comfortable silence again, all they could hear were the sounds of the machines in the room and soft mumbles of voices outside. It was around 8 in the evening so the ward was pretty quiet, but there was still a fair few people.

Soon Jonny spoke up, "Where's Emma?"

"Elliot's got her for the night."

"Elliot?" Jonny questioned "I thought he left?"

"Oliver called him as soon as you arrived, believing that I wouldn't be able to operate on you once we got into theatre. And he was right." Jac felt a little ashamed that she couldn't perform a procedure, but seeing Jonny's face each time she looked down was too much for her. Luckily for her, Elliot swooped in and saved the day and Jonny's life.

"Hang on, you said the night? You mean you're staying here?" He queried.

"Elliot offered to take Emma for the night, I wasn't going to give up that offer. And plus it gives me the chance to get a full night's sleep."

"I see." Jonny couldn't help but feel like there was another reason as to why she was still here, but he didn't want to push her.

"You'll be able to see her tomorrow when Elliot brings her in." Jac mentioned. "But for now you need to get some rest, you've been through the wars today."

"Yes nurse." Jonny teased, knowing full well Jac would be annoyed.

"I will never be a nurse, they're all cretins." She retorted as she moved off the bed so that Jonny would have the entire bed back to himself. "Sleep tight." She said as she headed for the door to go to the on-call room.

"Jac, wait, what about us? Where are we going from here?"

She turned around to face him, "We will take it one step at a time." Jac smiled before leaving HDU.

Jonny was left to guess what that truly meant, would they soon get together or just continue to be civil for the sake of Emma? He really wanted to be with her, for them to grow old with each other. He just needed to know if that's what she wanted or not. If she wanted him to be her go to person for everything. But "one step at a time", as she mentioned, was good enough for Jonny at this point in time.


End file.
